Hotel Empty
Hotel Empty is an abandoned hotel on Highlaw Island that is under renovation. Background In 1984 the residents of Highlaw Island wanted a hotel because the igloos were made from ice that melted in Highlaw's high temperatures. Redhouse Hotels went to the challenge to build one.It could house up to 100 penguins with or without puffles. When storms hit Highlaw in 1999, lightning struck the building causing a hole to be blown up. Luckily no one got killed. The part of the building that was blown off fell into the large pool behind the hotel. The penguins thought that the construction was beyond repair and left it there. Penguins deserted it and threw junk in the area destroyed. In 2002, Jerks started using the building as a scaring place for any penguins who enter. It's like a haunted house since then, but if you look at it carefully, it's just a pile of mud. In 2010, Highlaw Island decided to convert it into a museum. No further plans had been annouced. Interior The interior used to be filled with hotel rooms and lots of stuff very cool. But then, when it broke down, the paint tore off and most of the rooms had been empty. It was found out recently that after the storm, the staff specifically took the items away and repaired the lobby. The lobby is partially intact. The hotel table has been abolished completely, and chairs are scattered over the area. The elevators are out of order. However, the gold paint is still there, so as the floors, but most of the shelves had dropped over the years. Unnatrually, weeds has been found on the ceilings. That's it. The second floor were meeting rooms. They are fully intact. A projecter in one meeting room had been switched on for years and has collapsed due to the power used. Other than that, everything remains like 1998. The third floor guestrooms have broken down. Most of the items were destroyed by the Jerks. The paint and wall coverings in several rooms tore off and white walls could be seen, whereas other rooms had weeds clinging on to the remaining intact items. The fourth floor guestrooms were completely destroyed and only bits and pieces of items were left. In one room at the far end, a cupboard fell down, smashed the toilet door at the opposite side and banged the water tap, along with the sink, causing a water leakage. The water evaporated eventually. On the east section of the level, a huge hole could be seen, along with a loose ceiling light and a broken window. At the left, rooms were left totally intact, only with Jerks in it. This had been found out thanks to a group of penguins who live in Highlaw Island. Outside Facilities At the back of the hotel, a swimming pool with the huge piece of the building inside the swimming pool, broken into pieces which fit it. Several beachchairs are scattered and some were even thrown into the pool. A cafe bar which lies beside the pool has also been destroyed by lighting. Otherwise, it would be intact. On the opposite side a paritally-destroyed cafe could be spotted. Everything is neat and in place. No one uses this stall. Former Inhabitants All of the inhabitants listed here were before storms *Penguins of course! *Owner *Shop clerk *Puffles *Chefs *Puffle carers *Waiters *Room service people * Link (He used to go here) Resources *Rubbish! *Rotten waffles *Mud See also * Boring and Deserted Hotel * Highlaw Island * Takota Inn Category:Rooms Category:Companies Category:hotels